


oh, what a moment can do

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: a ridiculously self-indulgent niche fic in which Fitz and Sophie were childhood friends and they almost kiss
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	oh, what a moment can do

Sophie curled her fingers around Fitz’s. “Remember that night? Ten years ago now.” She stared into the distance.

“I almost jumped.” She shook her head. “It was… everyone was against me. The world expected me to save it. And I didn’t think I could. I thought the only way to save myself from that pressure was to escape it.”

Fitz’s lips parted, and he shook his head. “I can’t imagine… if you had jumped… I—”

Sophie raised a finger to his lips. “I didn’t.”

His eyes dropped to hers, and he murmured into her finger, “If you had, I couldn’t live with myself.”

Time seemed to stand still for that moment, their eyes locked on each other’s lips. Their breath was caught in their throats, perfectly still. Neither of them wanted to break it. Their hearts stopped in their chests.

They both knew that their next moves could tear their relationship apart.

The tension rose and rose within them, the world around them still, but everything inside of them in turmoil.

And the tension burst as Sophie turned away, hiding her face in her hands.

Fitz ripped himself away immediately after, facing the wall. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

“I…” Sophie looked up, eyes watering, lips parted. “I have to go.”

She ran from the room.


End file.
